


Experimentation

by girlishhh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are having a sleepover when things start to become intimate for the first time between the two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The TV in the corner illuminates the darkened room, the main menu of the last movie that Clarke and Lexa had watched playing on mute as they sit on the bed, looking down at Lexa’s phone. It’s Friday night, and after school, Lexa had driven Clarke to her place to stay the night and watch movies like they usually do.

“Her body is crazy,” Clarke mutters as Lexa scrolls through an Instagram account of the main actress of the movie.

Lexa nods, clicking on one of the thumbnails to make it bigger, the girl at the beach in a two-piece swimsuit. “I’ll never even dream of a body like that.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Shut up, Lexa. You guys have the same body.”

They really do, too. After years of various sports, Lexa’s body is toned and muscular, but still manages to be petite.

Clarke laughs. “Except her boobs are bigger.”

“Hey!” Lexa exclaims, pretending to be offended. “Don’t be so rude.”

“Sorry,” Clarke hums playfully, leaning her head down on Lexa’s shoulder as she opens another photo of her. “Honestly, I’d sleep with her.”

Lexa seems surprised by this, and recoils a little to look at Clarke’s expression, to maybe see if she’s joking. “Really?” she asks, the corners of her lips curled up, like she’s waiting for the joke.

Clarke shrugs, and then, in a quieter voice goes, “Sure. She’s hot.”

Clarke has never specifically mentioned her proclivity for women, but she figures that Lexa has to have some idea after years of little remarks and them just being so close. She still feels a bit sick for the few seconds of silence that Lexa gives her after her response. Then, with a little stutter, Lexa goes, “Yeah. Totally. I would too.”

There’s a moment where they exchange an awkward glance of acknowledgement and then it’s over, Lexa scrolling further down the woman’s Instagram. After a few seconds of silence, Lexa timidly asks, “Have you ever kissed a girl before?”

Clarke pauses, not expecting the question. She shrugs it off easily, though. “No,” she tells her. “Don’t you think I would have told you if I had?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa mutters. She clicks on a photo of a beauty shot and hums. “I bet she’d be a good kisser.” She says it in a hesitant way, like she’s testing the water.

“Definitely,” Clarke says, and then, “I wonder if she’d be good at eating a girl out.”

Lexa nearly squeaks when she goes, “ _Clarke_!”

They both erupt into laughter and Clarke is smiling when she says, “I know you were thinking it.”

“No, I was not,” Lexa counters, clearly not even that offended by such an accusation. There’s a long silence and then she adds, “She probably would be, though.”

They laugh some more at this and then Clarke, putting herself out there even more, carefully says, “God, now I’m getting turned on just thinking about it.”

Clarke can see Lexa’s face go red at this, fingers freezing on her screen.

“Have _you_ ever kissed girl, Lexa?”

Lexa looks up, eyes wide, with this look of deer in the headlights all over her face. It’s a little endearing, Clarke thinks.

“Well, I mean, no,” Lexa stumbles.

Clarke feels a little nervous when she sits forward and asks, “Do you want to?”

Lexa looks shocked by this offer for a few seconds, her face growing red and her eyes meeting Clarke’s heated gaze. She opens her mouth, like she’s about to say something, but then she closes it and just very timidly nods.

There’s a moment where neither of them say anything, but then Clarke carefully touches Lexa’s shoulder, moving some of her long brown hair behind her shoulders in what she hopes is a calming gesture. Then, teasingly slow, she leans forward, and can see how wide Lexa’s eyes are before she automatically shuts them right before their lips touch.

It’s a bit awkward because neither of them moves at first, but then it’s ignited, the two of them kicking into motion, lips on each other’s. Lexa’s lips are soft and shy as she kisses back and she tastes so sweet like the Jolly Rancher’s they were eating during the movie.

When Clarke finally pulls away, telling herself that this has definitely passed the ‘innocent friends just joking around’ line, Lexa mouth is parted with surprise.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles. For a second, Clarke is worried that she’s messed up and Lexa hates her now, but then Lexa starts laughing with her hand over her mouth.

Clarke laughs too and is filled with the relief that Lexa doesn’t actually hate her. When there laughter dies out, Clarke goes, “That didn’t help.”

“Didn’t help what?” Lexa asks, clearly confused.

“How turned on I am,” Clarke explains, covering her face with her hands in a slight embarrassment.

Lexa stays quiet for a moment and then shyly admits, “I know what you mean.”

Clarke spreads her fingers out a little, so that her eyes can properly see Lexa’s serious face. “We could…” Clarke pauses, taking a long breath before finally going, “touch ourselves?” After this, she closes her eyes and covers them with her fingers again.

There is an even longer silence than before, and now Clarke is sure she’s messed everything up. She starts to get really concerned, and even starts to prepare a long apology, but then Lexa quietly says, “We should.”

Clarke’s hands fall from her face in surprise, meeting Lexa’s gaze. They look at each other for a few seconds, the room nearly filling with their sexual tension. “We could look at the pictures?” Clarke offers, nodding her head to Lexa’s abandoned phone next to them.

Lexa nods frantically at this, quickly grabbing for her phone and unlocking it. The Instagram is still open and they both stare at it until Clarke decides to make the first move, very slowly reaching her hands into her loose sweatpants and into her panties. She can feel that she’s already so wet and the anticipation of actually being able touch herself is almost too much. She lightly grazes her clit, making her draw in a sharp breath. Everything feels heightened with Lexa right next to her, watching from the corner of her eye.

It’s not until Clarke uses her free hand to click on the image of the actress in a swimsuit that Lexa lets out a held in breath and then hesitantly puts her hand in her pants. Knowing that Lexa is right next to Clarke as she touches herself, the two of them looking at her phone, nearly drives Clarke crazy with lust. She unconsciously opens her legs wider, so that her thighs are touching Lexa’s. Their touch feels electric and makes Clarke rub her clit with more pressure, and even runs her finger down to her entrance, not quite pushing in but enjoying the breathy feeling she gets when she only teases it.

The room is quiet except for the hum of the TV that’s still playing and Clarke and Lexa’s breathing, which grows louder and louder as the seconds pass. Clarke slowly pushes a finger into herself, it already slicked up with how wet her pussy is. She rolls her head back, eyes shutting as she starting pumping it in and out of herself. She wants to tighten her legs, to get more pressure on her clit, but she keeps them open so she can still feel Lexa next to her.

Opening her eyes, Clarke can see Lexa’s hand moving under her sweatpants and can hear how hard she’s breathing. Clarke closes her eyes again and imagines it’s Lexa who’s is fingering her. She adds another finger to herself just at the thought.

“Can…” Lexa starts, breaking off to sigh. “Can I touch you?”

Clarke’s eyes flicker open, turning in surprise to see Lexa’s hand out of her sweatpants and face questioning. It takes a few beats, but Clarke then enthusiastically nods her head, still a little surprised by the question. For a second, she’s scared that she might have said those thoughts out loud.

Either way, Lexa clicks her phone off and then sits in front of Clarke, clearly unsure of what to do next. To make her feel better, Clarke sits up a little so that she can lean in and kiss Lexa again, hands tentatively touching her body, hoping it’s okay. Lexa responds, too, touching her as well. As they kiss fervently, Clarke has to admit that she’s definitely thought about doing this before with her. She just always figured out that Lexa was straight and she had to make sure not to make things weird.

Now, though, as she cups Lexa’s breast, and then since she isn’t wearing a bra, rubs at her nipples and can feel them get hard through her shirt, she feels like she couldn’t have been more wrong.

Lexa’s hand slips lower down Clarke’s body and then into her pants. She touches her with careful fingers, only lightly touching her clit. It’s not until they break their kiss, Clarke deciding to kiss Lexa’s neck, that she has the attention to really touch Clarke. Despite her look of innocence only a few minutes ago, Lexa clearly knows how to touch Clarke, fingers deftly rubbing at her clit or ghosting over her entrance. Clarke breathes heavily into Lexa’s neck for a second before breaking out in a moan.

“You can finger me,” Clarke whispers to her, really hoping she takes the suggestion.

Lexa does, too, and she moves down to push one finger into Clarke. The angle is weird because of how they’re sitting, but almost all of her finger is inside of her, and then out, and then back in at a steady rhythm.

“God, _yes_ ,” Clarke moans, nearly falling into Lexa because of how much she’s straining to get the pressure just right as Lexa adds a second finger. “I’m close.”

This only seems to give Lexa more vigor and Clarke thinks it’s probably fair she starts touching Lexa, too. So, she slides her hands into Lexa’s pants and starts to touch her. She’s distracted by Lexa, though, her hands feeling so good to Clarke. She never thought she’d actually be able to have Lexa like this, and the pleasure of it all is a little too much for her. When Lexa curls her fingers in a particular way, Clarke can’t help but to come, letting out a high moan and pushing into Lexa’s hand as much as she can. All she can feel is the pleasure for a few seconds, forgetting about everything as she squeezes her eyes shut.

“You’re amazing,” Clarke tells Lexa dumbly after she come back.

Lexa laughs breathily and takes her hands out of Clarke’s pants. It’s just that Clarke realizes that Lexa hasn’t gotten off yet like her, so she tries her best to change that. She goes back to kissing a hickey into her friend’s neck as her hand works it’s magic over her clit. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to come, her breaths growing heavier and heavier by the second, and then, she comes with a, “Fuck, _Clarke_.”

Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever heard her name sound better.

 


	2. in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could always just shower together?”

Clarke and Lexa weren’t exactly ignoring what happened between the two of them but they also hadn’t really talked about it either.

They have, though, started to become more open about their sexualities. Like when Lexa and her were getting coffee the following weekend and Lexa had casually whispered, “The barista is so cute,” about the blonde girl who had taken their order. Or when Clarke had mentioned that she wish she had a girlfriend or a boyfriend to eat her out, which was more or less an attempt at hoping maybe they could hook up again. Unfortunately, Lexa hadn’t seemed to take the hint.

Next weekend, though, they decide to go on a bike ride together since the weather is so nice. They bike all around their hilly neighborhood, trying to race each other or laughing and making jokes as they ride next to each other. When they get back to Lexa’s house, realizing her parents are out for the night, decide they need showers because of how much they’ve sweated.

Lexa hums before going, “My house. I get to go first.”

“Hey!” Clarke exclaims. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to sit in here all dirty while you take a half-hour shower.”

Lexa pretends to be offended. “I do not take that long!”

Clarke smiles when she nods her head. “You do. And that’s why I’m going first.”

“No way,” Lexa says, moving in front of the bathroom door to not let Clarke pass. They look at each other hardly, Clarke crossing her arms, knowing she’s going to win the fight, before Lexa says something that completely surprises her. “We could always just shower together?” Clarke is speechless for a few seconds and then Lexa quickly tacks on, “It’s not weird or anything. We always change in front of each other so…”

Technically, she is right, but it “being weird” wasn’t the reason Clarke was surprised by the offer. After the way Lexa seemed to ignore their night together, Clare figured she just didn’t want to do anything else with her. Now, though, she’s nods quickly, probably too quickly, at the idea, not even being able to articulate how great of an idea that is.

Lexa grabs two towels from the closet before they go into the bathroom, setting them down on the counter and then going to close the bathroom door. Next, she turns the shower on, the room suddenly feeling tense and awkward. She glances back at Clarke, face looking worried, but then Clarke springs to motion, casually taking off her shirt and whining, “I’m _so_ sweaty.”

This diffuses the tension, and Lexa agrees as she too slips out of her shirt. Through the corner of her eye, Clarke can see that she’s wearing a bright green sports bra and then her eyes move lower to see her abs (that are so toned that Clarke feels a little embarrassed by her soft stomach) and then the way she slides off her pants, leaving her in a pair of tight cotton panties. Clarke quickly flashes her eyes away as she’s slipping her own shorts off, glad she wore her nice underwear.

“Taking off sports bras when your sweaty is way too difficult,” Lexa says, making the two of them laugh as they do just that, not making eye contact at all.

Clarke feels a little nervous when she slides off her panties, leaving all her clothes on the ground in a neat pile. She’s had Lexa’s hand down her pants, and yet, she’s nervous to face Lexa completely naked. She thinks she looks good, though, and tells herself this as she turns to Lexa. She’s not looking, though, and is instead turned around, leaning forward to check the temperature of the water. Her ass is sticking out and Clarke can’t even help herself as she stares at it, mouth even falling open a little. Below her defined dimples, her ass is literally the cutest thing Clarke has ever seen.

She twists a little, to look at Clarke, and goes, “It’s a little cold, but I’m so hot that I want it like that.”

Clarke nods, face going red just as Lexa’s is. Lexa gets in, sliding the glass door open more to get through, and Clarke follows after her, stomach flipping with her nerves. The water is cold to the touch, and Clarke’s immediate reaction is to get out of it, but unfortunately she knocks into Lexa, Clarke’s arm grazing her breast.

“It’s so cold!” Clarke exclaims, shivering and embarrassed. The two of them break out into laughter partly brought on by the shock of the cold water and partly because of their nervousness. They move away from the cold spray and huddle at the end of the tub.

“This is a little weird,” Lexa finally admits.

Clarke has kept her eyes away from Lexa’s body, but she finally looks to her, and she can feels as Lexa does the same to her. Lexa’s hair is slightly damp from when she entered the shower and her eyes unconsciously drop to her breasts, water droplets on the tanned skin, perfect nipples hard on perky tits. Clarke kind of hates how great her body is, but mostly, she’s just sad that she can’t be touching Lexa.

“A little,” Clarke smiles, reaching through the cold water, to turn it just a little warm as Lexa squirts herself out some face wash, handing the bottle to Clarke. She follows her lead, rubbing it into her face in circles, trying to keep her eyes from lingering over to Lexa’s body.

When Lexa has to wash it off she squeezes past Clarke, since the tub is space is surprisingly small for two people, and then leans face first into the spray. Clarke, still rubbing her face, looks at Lexa’s toned, smooth back and then back down to her ass. Clarke suddenly thinks this is Lexa’s worst idea ever. She’s so turned on, her pussy practically aching with how much it needs to be touched.

They trade place, another tight squeeze as they pass, even if their bodies just barely don’t touch. Clarke rinses it off, hoping her ass looks half as cute as Lexa’s, just in case she’s looking. When she turns around afterwards, Lexa is rubbing soap onto her arms, moving to her shoulder slowly. Clarke snaps out of it and reaches for the body wash and gets herself some before doing the same. She tries not to make a big deal about the way she soaps her breasts, hands sliding over her nipples, nearly making her shudder with how horny she is.

She makes the mistake of glancing over to Lexa, who is soaping her stomach, hands moving in distracted circles, and then up to her breasts. Clarke watches intently as she cups her breast slightly, her rubbing looking to Clarke as though she’s trying to be sexual about it. The worst thing happens, though, when Lexa happens to look up to meet her best friend’s gaze, catching her red handed. The two of them stop what they’re doing to just stare at each other.

Finally, Clarke whispers, barely audible over the stream of water, “Can I kiss you?”

Lexa doesn’t say anything, only nods. That’s more than enough for Clarke, though, because she quickly moves forward to catch Lexa’s lips in a sensual, slow kiss. She can’t help but to reach out and touch Lexa too, their touch feeling hot and heavy as she slides her soapy hands down her back and onto that perfect ass to give it a squeeze that makes Lexa moan in surprise into the kiss.

Lexa’s tongue is in Clarke’s mouth, their make out session much more heated than before, when Lexa finally touches Clarke, hesitant hands starting at her stomach, and then up, to fondle her breasts and squeeze them lightly. Clarke unconsciously steps closer, wanting more of Lexa’s touch.

Lexa pulls back, though, and quietly says, “Your body is so beautiful, Clarke.”

This catches Clarke by surprise, and she feels her face go redder than before. She breaks into a wide, most likely goofy smile, though, and asks, “Really?” because it’s _Lexa’s_ body that is beautiful.

Lexa nods enthusiastically. “Oh my god, _yes_.”

“Yours is too,” Clarke says, still feeling so good about the way Lexa talks about her and then looks at her, eyes raking down her body with a hot gaze.

She smiles, though, and then wordlessly they go back to making out, hands roaming over each other’s bodies for the first time. Clarke rubs her hands over Lexa’s breast, everything smooth with the soap, and then tweaks her nipples until they’re hard again under her hands. She suddenly wants to lick them more than anything, so Clarke spins them around so that Lexa is under the stream, the soap running from their body. Once it’s all gone, they step back a little and Clarke leans down to kiss Lexa’s nipple, and then put it in her mouth, sucking at first and then gently closing her teeth on it. Lexa has a hand on her arm and she can feel her grip tighten, a small noise falling out of her lips. Clarke switches to the other nipple, doing the same, and then starts to kiss a hickey right above her nipple.

“Fuck, _Clarke_ ,” she moans, her name coming out all breathy.

This only makes Clarke take her hand and reach down to touch Lexa’s pussy, hand rubbing up and down before settling her middle finger on touching her clit softly. Lexa moves her hips forward to be against Clarke’s hand for more pressure, and this gesture just turns on Clarke more, knowing how much Lexa wants her.

“You make me so wet,” Clarke tells her.

Lexa smiles. “We’re in a shower,” she deadpans.

“I hate you, never mind,” Clarke teases, the two of them laughing again.

Everything suddenly feels so natural, though, and Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke on the mouth, clearly trying to get her to forgive her. She ends the kiss, though, because it’s then that she asks, “Can I taste you?”

Clarke stares at her for a second, but then she nods her head. “Yeah,” she tells her, suddenly out of breath.

Lexa pushes Clarke forward so that she is at the end of the bathtub, and then she sinks to her knees, so that her feet are in the stream of water. Clarke suddenly feels self-conscious, like she’s not going to taste good or that Lexa is going to think her pussy is weird, but then Lexa looks up at her, eyes wide but clearly not alarmed by anything. This settles Clarke some, but not until Lexa leans forward, her tongue tentative as she licks her up and down slowly.

“Oh my god,” Clark says out loud, surprised by how good she feels from how little Lexa’s touch is.

Lexa goes deeper then, even sucking on Clarke clit for a few seconds, which just drives her crazy with pleasure. “That feels so good, Lexa.” It does, too, with the way that Lexa keeps zigzagging her tongue, and then flattening it against her, making Clarke’s knees go weak.

Without asking, Lexa pushes a finger into Clarke slowly. Clarke’s face scrunches up in pleasure as she places her hand on Lexa’s head, She moves her finger in and out, so that Clarke can get used to the pressure, before adding the second one. Clarke is nearly in hysterics at this point. She doesn’t know Lexa manages to do it all at once, but with the her tongue eating her out and her hands fucking her, she can’t help but to let out deep moans. She tweaks her nipples because she loves how sensitive they get when she’s turned on, and that is when Lexa curls her fingers like before and makes Clarke come.

She clenches her eyes shut and rides out the pleasure, it slamming into her so hard. Everything about the situation is like a dream, except when she comes she can feel everything, her body shaking with how good it feels to release, a litany of curses falling out of her lips. Lexa licks her gently as she comes down, slowly removing her fingers.

“How are you so good at that?” Clarke asks once she feels like she’s gained most of her composure back.

“I’ve watched a lot of porn,” Lexa says.

Clarke breaks into a loud laugh, and so does Lexa, leaning her head against Clarke’s hip as she laughs into her skin. She stands up afterwards and Clarke can’t help but to kiss her, not even sure how she’s going to return the favor for the best orgasm she’s ever had. She can taste herself, though, in the kiss, and at first she thinks it’s going to be gross, but she can’t help but to think it’s kind of hot.

She sneaks her hand down to Lexa’s pussy, ready to touch her, but just as she starts rubbing her clit, they both break apart in shock as someone knocks harshly against the door.

“Lexa!” her mother shouts loudly over the running water. “Hurry up! I brought dinner home!”

Lexa covers her mouth, eyes wide in worry. “Shit,” she hisses, voice panicky. “My _mom’s_ home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm wonder what's going to happen next ;)


	3. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truth or dare?”

“Lexa!” her mother shouts loudly over the running water. “Hurry up! I brought dinner home!”

Lexa covers her mouth, eyes wide in worry. “Shit,” she hisses, voice panicky. “My  _mom’s_  home.”

Clarke’s first instinct is to just laugh because of how absurd and dream-like this whole situation seems. Just as Clarke start to laugh, though, Lexa quickly steps forward to cover her mouth with her hand, which only makes Clarke want to laugh more. She tries not to, though, just because of the look of panic on Lexa’s face. Suddenly, Clarke is actually worried about the situation.

“ _Fuck_. What do I do?” Lexa asks, taking her hand off of Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke looks to the door and then shrugs. “Just tell her the truth,” Clarke says, trying to make it seem completely rational.

Lexa seems insulted by this, mouth even dropping open.

“Obviously not the hooking up part. But just tell her I didn’t want to wait and it was easier to just shower together,” Clarke explains.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lexa whines, looking more panicked than before.

Clarke hums in thought for a second then goes, “You go. I’ll just stay in here for a while longer and you can say that I hopped in right after you.”

Lexa seems to think this is a good idea because she turns off the water, reaching for her towel on the counter. Clarke stays in the shower and leans against the door, watching as Lexa dries herself off. Right before she leaves, Clarke’s stops her with a serious sounding, “Lexa, wait.”

She turns around looking worried. “What?”

“Save me food. I’m hungry,” Clarke tells her, smiling widely at her friend.

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief and then rolls her eyes, leaving with the hint of a smile on her face.

Clarke waits another five minutes before turning back on the water, deciding to wash her hair with Lexa’s coconut shampoo. She waits what she feels like is a safe amount of time before she gets out of the shower and skirts back to Lexa’s room. Lexa must be in the kitchen with her mother because she isn’t in there. Clarke quickly gets changed with the clothes she brought over for the night and heads into the kitchen.

Lexa is at the table by herself with a box of pizza in front of her. She smiles at Clarke when she walks in.

“Where is your mom?” Clarke asks, sitting in chair next to Lexa’s.

“She left. Was meeting my dad at a friend’s house but wanted to get us something.”

Clarke nods, and then tentatively asks, “So…she bought it?”

“I think,” Lexa says, smiling. “She didn’t seem to think it was weird at least.”

This sounds like good news so Clarke reaches over to get herself a slice of pizza from the box and they spend their dinner talking about school stuff and avoiding the subject of their shower. The night passes easily, and around eleven Lexa gets a text message that her parents are going to stay over at their friend’s house for the night. This prompts Lexa to sit up and smile at Clarke mischievously before asking, “Truth or dare?”

Clarke laughs, thinking that she isn’t being serious.

“Come on, truth or dare,” Lexa asks again sounding impatient.

“Fine. Truth.”

Lexa looks thoughtful for a minute before asking, “Were you really telling the truth when you said you had never been with a girl before?”

“Obviously,” Clarke says. “Why would I lie about that?”

Lexa doesn’t say anything, just smiles and shrugs.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

There’s a long pause as Clarke tries to come up with a good question, but all she can come up with is, “Do you really watch a lot of porn?”

Lexa’s face goes red and she giggles nervously into her hands. “ _Clarke_ ,” she whines, clearly embarrassed.

“You were the one who picked truth.”

“Okay,” Lexa says, looking up with more composure. “I watch _some_. Not a lot.”

“Well, that’s a lie,” Clarke teases.

Lexa rolls her eyes and goes, “Whatever. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Clarke says confidently, not wanting to get the question back.

“I dare you to…” she hums, trailing on in thought. Then she smiles when she says, “I dare you to only be in your underwear for the rest of the game.”

Clarke feels scandalized for a second, but then stands up from the bed, knowing she has to have fun with this. Moving incredibly slow, she starts to take her shirt off, moving her hips to the beat of a silent song. Lexa burst out laughing when Clarke gets her top off, only wearing a lace bra that shows her hard nipples. Clarke turned around, so that her ass is facing Lexa when she starts pulling down her pants, revealing a matching pair of lace panties that Clarke did _not_ wear because she hoped she’d hook up with Lexa again. Okay, maybe she did.

Lexa seems impressed as Clarke sits back on the bed, leaving her clothes on the ground. She likes the way Lexa looks at her, though, mouth slightly parted as she takes in her body. She barely even hears when Clarke asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she says cautiously, snapping out of her trance.

“I dare you to do your own dare.”

Lexa looks like she was expecting this but still goes, “It’s not fair. I’m not wearing a bra.”

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Well, I’m not doing the dance,” she huffs, standing up to slip out of her sweatpants. She’s wearing a pair of tight, black boyshorts. When she takes off her shirt, she tries a little to cover her breasts, but eventually drops her arm when she sits back down. Clarke tries not to make it obvious when she can’t help but to peak down to look at them.

Clare smiles triumphantly just as Lexa goes, “Truth or dare?”

“Definitely dare.”

Lexa hums for a few seconds but then tentatively says, “What if we finished what we started earlier.”

Clarke smirks at her. “Are you asking me to eat you out?”

Looking a little embarrassed when she shrugs her shoulders with a shy smile on her face. Clarke takes it as a yes and crawls over to her, immediately going in for a kiss since she’s been thinking about Lexa’s lips on a loop since the first time they kissed. She’s so soft and careful when she kisses back and it makes Clarke feel a little crazy.

Clarke slides her hands down Lexa’s bare torso, the skin soft and smooth under her hands. Then, Clarke has to pull back to lean down and suck on Lexa’s nipple. She uses the flat of her tongue to lick it, enjoying the way she can hear Lexa’s breath speed up, and then puts it in her mouth to suck and lick more. She senses that this could be one of Lexa’s weaknesses.

She can only tease her for so long, though, so she starts to kiss lower down her body, her lips marking the top of Lexa’s stomach, and then the bottom. She slowly pushes Lexa onto her back and keeps her kisses sweet and light at the top of her underwear. Clarke slinks her underwear down her legs and off with the help of Lexa picking her hips up.

Clarke feels a little light-headed when she sees Lexa like this, legs slightly open, sharp hipbones next to a stomach that is bobbing up and down. Clarke feels a little nervous, but she tells herself not to be because she too has seen porn and this can’t actually be that hard.

She leans down and gives her open-mouthed kisses right above her lips and Lexa’s legs open up a little more as she kisses further down. She stops right before her clit and skips over it. As Clarke avoids it, Lexa whines, “ _Clarke_ ,” which only makes Clarke smile before finally going for it. She sucks at her clit lightly, not wanting to go too hard too fast, but Lexa responds immediately, her hips picking up from the bed a little and her hand snaking its way into her hair.

Clarke starts to get really into it, and she can feels her juices on her nose and around her mouth. It only makes her more turned on, though. Lexa is muttering curse words and her hand is pulling on Clarke’s hair lightly, clearly enjoying what Clarke is doing to her. Clarke brings her hand up to stretch to caress Lexa’s breasts, squeezing and tweaking the nipple before moving to the other one. As she does this, she can hear Lexa let out a sweet and sultry moan that makes Clarke wish she could touch herself.

Just as she thinks Lexa is getting close, Clarke puts her hands on Lexa’s thighs and holds tight as she licks further. Lexa’s legs, though, are getting tighter, Lexa clearly trying to find pressure, but Clarke keeps them open so that she keep getting Lexa closer and closer.

Lexa is nearly withering by the time Clarke does make her come. Her grip in Clarke’s hair tightens so much she’s pulling it, her hips completely off the bed as she pushes into Clarke’s face. She moans out, “ _Clarke_ ,” just as she comes, body going rigid before sinking into the bed. Clarke kisses her clit again, just because, and then sits up to smile at a sated-looking Lexa, eyes closed and stomach heaving up and down.

“Oh my god, Clarke, you have definitely done that before,” Lexa finally says, smiling back at her.

Clarke crawls on top of her, straddling her hips to hover over her. “I’m just a fast learner,” Clarke teases, leaning in for a kiss that she hopes is okay.

It must be because Lexa kisses back, hands slipping over Clarke’s skin to pull at Clarke’s bra and bring it over her head and then cups her breasts. Lexa then sits up, bringing Clarke along with her, so that she can lean down to nip at Clarke’s nipple before using the flat of her tongue to lick her. This practically drives Clarke crazy with pleasure because of how sensitive her nipples can get. Lexa must notice this because she switches over to the other one, using her fingers to tweak her other nipple her mouth isn’t on.

Then, Lexa picks up her head to kiss Clarke’s neck. This leaves her just as breathless, but it gets even more intense when Lexa touches her through her panties softly. Her hand moves up and down, pressing down a little harder on her clit, which makes Clarke whine as she continues to suck a hickey in her neck with her wet tongue and hot breath.

Clarke feels like she can’t take it anymore when she pulls back to get her panties off, having to get up all the way even if everything is on fire with Lexa’s touches. When she sits back on the bed, she sits between one of Lexa’s leg, so that her wet pussy is on top of Lexa’s thigh, which she doesn’t realize until she sits forward and feels how good it feels.

Lexa leans back to suck at the red skin on Clarke’s neck and Clarke starts to make little movements on Lexa, hoping that Lexa doesn’t mind. It feels so good, though, and when Lexa doesn’t refuse it, Clarke ruts on her warm skin, leaning forward a little so that her clit is against her too. Every time she leans forward she gasps, and combined with the feeling of Lexa’s lips, she can’t help but to move forward only a few times before she orgasms, nearly squeaking when she does from how good it feels. Her whole body shakes when she does, eyelids fluttering and toes curling as she comes.

When she opens her eyes, breathing heavy, Lexa has stopped kissing her neck and instead if just watching her. “You looks so pretty when you orgasm,” she says to her, and then blushes red. “Sorry, that was probably weird.”

Clarke leans in to give her a quick kiss before pulling back and saying, “No. Definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are still liking this. Let me know if I should continue and maybe what you'd like to see ;)


	4. let's get a strap-on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predictably, lexa and clarke buy a strap-on. unpredictably, they admit some important thing to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i realized i left so many people hanging with this fic so i finally put a last chapter! i wanted to wrap things up cute so hopefully this is good for everyone :") thanks for everything!

Lexa and Clarke hooking up kind of becomes a regular thing.

Every weekend, when they used to watch movies, they now always end up in bed together, leaving hickeys on each other’s necks (Clarke has started to wear a lot of scarves) and touching each other with a skill that only gets better as the weeks progress. And every time is definitely better than the last with the way they learn how to touch each other just the ways they want it.

Sometimes, though, Clarke or Lexa get scheduled to work during the weekend and they can’t get together. This only makes Clarke on edge all week and leaves her with touching herself at night but wishing it was Lexa fingering her instead.

They don’t talk about their relationship. It feels like a friends-with-benefits kind of an arrangement, but Clarke is starting to worry that her feelings are crossing the line. She has to wonder if it’s okay to curl up against Lexa after they’ve finished a few times and play with her hair or kiss her neck playfully. It’s easier not to talk about it, or even think about the logistics.

One night, when they do get to get together, the two of them post-coital, Clarke puts her hair up in a ponytail and mutters, “We should get a strap on.”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a small smile on her face. “That sounds great but how would we even buy one? I don’t even think we’re allowed in sex shops.”

Clarke scoffs. “Lexa, there is a thing called the internet.”

“Great idea,” Lexa says sarcastically. “Can’t wait for my mom to get the mail and open up a dildo for me.”

Clarke shoves her playfully and goes, “We’ll send it to my house. I always buy stuff online, my parents wouldn’t even open it.”

Lexa blinks a few times at her, clearly surprised by the fact that getting a strap-on could be a possibility. She smiles and leans forward into Clarke, so that her face is hiding in her shoulder.

“It’s either this or we wait a few more months until you turn eighteen,” Clarke hums, putting her hand in Lexa’s hair to play with the strands.

“Let’s buy it online,” Lexa mutters, laughing a little bit.

***

It takes a few weeks for the strap-on to actually arrive, but with the stress of their final year of high school in full force, it flies by. When it does arrive, in small cardboard box that Clarke finds at the door when she gets home from school, Clarke is quick to text Lexa to come over, having to promise not to open it without her.

Clarke takes a quick shower before Lexa arrives, making sure to shave her legs (even if she knows Lexa doesn’t particularly care if she doesn’t) and coats herself in her best smelling shower gel. Then, she puts on her best (and sexiest – because she knows it will drive Lexa wild) underwear. Just as she gets the text that Lexa is at the door, she’s throwing on a light summer dress.

Lexa is smiling wickedly when Clarke opens the door, rolling her eyes and going, “You could have just come in.”

“Are your parents home?” Lexa asks, ignoring her as they walk to Clarke’s room.

“No. Work still.”

Lexa turns to smile at her. “Good. You always get so loud.”

Clarke pretends to be offended. “Hey! I can be quiet.”

“Oh my god, no you can’t,” Lexa says, laughing as she shoves Clarke a little before reaching for the doorknob to her room.

Clarke wants to refute, but she’s kind of right. Inside, Lexa picks up the box and shakes it playfully. Clarke gets a pair of scissors from her desk and hands it to Lexa so she can do the honors.

“I can’t believe we actually did this,” she squeals, sounding nervous as she slides the scissor’s blade down to the middle of the tape, ripping the sides off easily.

Lexa has the box titled towards herself when she opens it, so Clarke can’t see the contents, but she does see the way that Lexa leans forward to peer in and then slaps a hand to her mouth and erupts in laughter, shrugging the box onto the bed. Clarke starts to wonder if she ordered the wrong thing, but when she looks in for herself, the strap-on is there. She can’t help but to laugh, too, just because of how silly it’s made Lexa.

Lexa’s stopped laughing enough to reach her hand into the box and pull it out. The harness and straps are shiny and black but the dildo itself is a bright pink color, something that Lexa insisted. She rolls it over in her hands a few times before standing up and going, “I gotta try it on.”

Over her jeans, Lexa slips into it, struggling with the straps.

“You look so stupid right now,” Clarke teases.

“Help me!” Lexa whines as she continues to pull randomly at the straps.

Clarke rolls her eyes and walks over to help her. It takes her a few tries, but she eventually figures the system out and Lexa has it firmly around her waist.

Lexa rolls her hips playfully, laughing as she does it. “I feel so powerful,” she says, moving closer to Clarke to thrust her hips towards her and hit her with the dildo.

“Definitely really hot,” Clarke tells her sarcastically.

“Come and make it hot,” Lexa tells her. She’s smiling wickedly, obviously challenging Clarke since she knows Clarke loves a good challenge.

Clarke walks up to her and kisses her on the lips, slowly dragging her hands down her torso and gripping tightly at her waist, where her fingers touch the straps. Lexa sighs into the kiss, mouth opening and letting Clarke push their tongues together.

Still sloppily kissing Lexa, Clarke grabs for Lexa’s right hand and guides it to the dildo. Clarke covers Lexa’s loose grip on the base, and then makes her start dragging her hand upwards so she’s jerking it off teasingly slow. Clarke trails her kisses down to Lexa’s neck, so she’s can kiss a hickey into Lexa’s neck.

“ _Clarke_ ,” Lexa breathes out, breaking into a soft moan.

Clarke can’t help but to smile, lips flat against the soft skin of Lexa’s neck. “Ask me,” Clarke tells her.

“Ask…what?” Lexa asks, hands still working on the dildo, eyes closed and head tipped back slightly like she can actually feel their hands on her.

“Ask me if I’ll fuck you,” Clarke hums. “Obviously.”

Lexa lets out a whiny noise, lips curling up slightly. She opens her eyes, finding Clarke looking right back at her heatedly. “Will you fuck me?” she asks.

“You could try a little harder than that,” Clarke teases.

“I want you,” she says now, leaning in to whisper hotly in Clarke’s ear. “I need you.” She puts the lobe of Clarke’s ear into her mouth.

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke finally mutters, suddenly feeling like she’s needed this for a while now.

Lexa helps Clarke out of her dress, eyes instantly raking over her body before Clarke can lean over and undo the straps so Lexa can slip out of it. They struggle a little with Lexa’s skinny jeans, but only end up laughing hysterically with them halfway down her legs.

Clarke pushes her into bed, hovering over her as she leans forward to kiss her. As she’s doing this, Clarke brings her hand down to finger at the hem of Lexa’s panties teasingly. Lexa makes an annoyed noise into the kiss, one that makes Clarke smile and then dip her fingers lower so that her thumb brushes against Lexa’s clit. Instantly, Lexa is bucking up into Clarke’s hand to get more friction, but Clarke keeps the touches feather light, trailing her fingers up and down.

It’s not until Lexa bucks her hips again that Clarke realizes how wet she really is. When Clarke looks down, she can see a spot of wetness of her panties, and Clarke is unbelievably turned on by how much Lexa wants this.

Clarke slips off Lexa’s bralette and brings her mouth down to tongue at her nipples. Lexa, predictably, arches her back into the touch. Clarke knows how much she loves her nipples being touched and sucked. It practically drives her wild, and it’s Clarke’s favorite way of teasing her. She doesn’t play with her for long today, though, because she’s making her way down her body, occasionally lightly kissing her skin until she’s mouthing at the material of Lexa’s panties. They’re wetter than before and Clarke can practically taste her.

“Come on, Clarke,” Lexa whines. “Wanna be fucked.”

The needy sound of her voice sets Clarke off and she sits back up so she can kiss Lexa again, like it can somehow be enough of a thank you for turning Clarke on so much. She’s slopping sucking a hickey into Lexa’s neck when she pushes her panties aside to slowly inset a finger into her. Lexa makes a breathy noise, her hands now clutching at the bed sheets feverishly. Clarke wastes no time putting in another finger, relishing how wet Lexa is.

Clarke curls her fingers just right to get Lexa moaning and breathing out gibberish before she pulls her fingers out. Lexa’s eyes snap open and she gives Clarke an annoyed look. “I was gonna come,” she tells her.

“You will,” Clarke assures. She looks down to her fingers, sticky with her juices. Making eye contact with Lexa, she brings her hand up to her mouth and sucks on her fingers, moaning a little at how good she tastes. “So sweet.”

Lexa lets out a breathy laugh, eyes blown wide by Clarke’s ministrations. “That’s so cheesy.”

“It’s true,” Clarke hums, jumping off of the bed and slipping the harness of dildo on.

Lexa sits up on her elbows and watches, mouth slightly parted.

Clarke fiddles with the straps until it’s properly on and then smiles up at Lexa. It feels a little funny on, but Lexa mostly looks like she’s amazed by it.

“Jesus, Clarke,” she says. “You look so hot right now.”

Feeling emboldened by this, Clarke gets back onto the bed. Lexa’s hands instantly find the claps of Clarke’s bra and slips it off, her mouth leaning forward so she lick at Clarke’s nipple. Her hand tweaks the other as she works, making Clarke bite her lip in pleasure.

“You still want me?” Clarke asks, voice breathy.

Lexa pulls back and smiles shyly at her. ”Definitely.”

Clarke nods and then reaches over for the bottle of lube they bought, squeezing some of onto her hands and then rubbing it onto the dildo. Lexa watches with hooded eyes and then she snaps them closed when Clarke leans forward to drag the dildo down her pussy, starting at the clit and ending so it’s up against her entrance. With her hand on the base, Clarke teases her, not quite pushing in, but just circling her hole.

“Please, Clarke, _please_ ,” Lexa moans feverishly, her hips canting up greedily and her back arching off the bed.

Clarke slowly guides the dildo in, Lexa making a whiny noise as she does so. Lexa’s hand comes up to grip at Clarke’s waist tightly as she moves all the way in so that their thighs are touching.

“Feels so good,” Lexa tells her.

Dragging out partway, Clarke pushes back in experimentally. The motion is strange, and a little foreign to her, but it’s easy to pick up, and she gets a steady rhythm going that leaves Lexa cursing under her breath.

Surprisingly, Clarke feels just as turned on as Lexa looks. She’s not being touched, besides Lexa’s grip on her waist, but knowing she’s making Lexa into the mess she is right now makes Clarke so wet. Each thrust makes Clarke throb with how much she wants to be touched. Lexa first, though, she thinks.

“Touch yourself,” Clarke tells her pleadingly.

Lexa automatically does as she’s told, bringing her free hand down to touch her clit tentatively. Clarke positions them so she can get a better angle, and suddenly Lexa is making a high pitched noise that lets Clarke know she hit the exact spot she was aiming for.

Lexa’s hand moves faster. “I’m gonna come,” she says, repeating it a few times as Clarke pushes into her.

Clarke leans down to put her mouth on Lexa’s nipple again, and this sends her off, the grip on Clarke’s waist tightening as she makes one last whiney noise and comes. Clarke fucks her through it, thrusts a little wobbly and her tongue still lapping at her breast.

When she comes down, her head lolling into the mattress, Lexa smiles brightly. “I can’t wait for you try that, Clarke. So fucking good.”

“Next time,” Clarke says, out of breath and sweaty as she slowly pulls the dildo out of Lexa.

“Oh, shit,” Lexa says, her eye languidly closing.

Clarke slips off the strap-on and lies down next to Lexa, lazily pressing kisses onto her shoulder. Lexa opens her eyes and smiles at her. “Your turn,” she tells her, hand slipping down so she can slip off Clarke’s panties and tease at her clit.

The touch feels so good after the wait, and Lexa easily slips a finger into her and uses her thumb to play with Clarke’s clit.

“You made me feel so good,” Lexa tells her quietly. “Now, I wanna return the favor.”

Clarke breathes heavily as she touches her, expert hands moving in just the right ways. Lexa leans forward and gets the lobe of Clarke’s ear in between her teeth, tongue lapping over it teasingly slow as her hands still work, fingers crooking inside of her.

“ _Fuck_ , Lex,” Clarke moans, rocking into her hand.

She’s so close, and all it takes for her to come is the way that Lexa rubs her finger over her clit. She nearly shakes with the orgasm, whining into Lexa’s shoulder as she comes. Lexa fingers her through it, making sure to add pressure to her clit and even whispering hot reassurances into her ear.

She sweating even more when she comes down, her whole body sated and relaxed as she leans into Lexa. Her eyes open widely, though, when Lexa copies her motion and brings her hands to her mouth, tasting Clarke on her fingers.

“You taste good too,” she hums, smiling wickedly at Clarke.

Something in Clarke’s chest swells. She scared of it, and has been for a while, but something about not telling Lexa her feelings feels wrong, especially with the way Lexa leans into her, kissing her temple softly and running her hands through her hair.

“Lexa,” she says slowly, feeling incredibly nervous and vulnerable despite having just been inside of the girl. “I need to tell you something.”

Lexa gives her a concerned expression but nods her head.

“I know we started this to just have fun but…” Clarke can’t bring herself to go forward, but she swallows nervously and then continues. “I really like you, Lexa. More than a friend, and a more than whatever it is we’re doing.”

Lexa’s eyes widen as she stares at Clarke, her mouth falling open. She’s silent for a minute but then laughs. “Clarke, you’re so stupid sometimes. This wasn’t ever anything casual, and you know it. I really like you too.”

Clarke feels like she can’t breathe for a few seconds. “Really?”

“Of course,” Lexa says, laughing more. “I had a crush on you since before this started.”

Clarke floods with relief and leans in to kiss Lexa, her hands tangling in her hair.


End file.
